elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Homebrew Charms
All charms are consumables and can be activated as a bonus action unless stated otherwise. Charms Charm of Agility For the next 24 hours, you gain +10 Initiative Charm of Analysis You magically learn of a creature’s immunities, resistances and vulnerabilities if you can see the target and are within 60ft of them Charm of Animals You can speak with animals for the next 24 hours, but all animals are compelled to speak with you Charm of Blood Gold For the next 24 hours, you may spend gold up to your hit dice amount to increase damage you deal during weapon attacks. Charm of Changing Fate Enables the user to reroll any dice roll. Charm of Cold Grants invulnerability to Cold, but vulnerability to Fire for 24 hours. Charm of Compulsive Skill You gain double proficiency in a skill of your choice for 24 hours, however you are compelled to use this skill every hour or suffer 10d10 psychic damage Charm of Courage You become immune to fear and confidence effects for 24 hours Charm of Darkvision For the next 24 hours, you can see perfectly in darkness as if it were light, but light now blinds you Charm of Detection You magically learn the location and direction of all creatures within 1 mile of you. You are not made aware of specific details such as who those creatures are, their race, equipment and similar information. Charm of Exertion You gain the benefits of a short rest and suffer one level of exhaustion. Charm of Fire Grants invulnerability to Fire, but vulnerability to Cold for 24 hours. Charm of Force Storm For the next hour, whenever you roll an even number during an attack roll you deal 1d12 force damage to a creature of your choice within line of sight and 30ft of you. On an odd roll, the damage is dealt to you instead. Charm of Giant Slayer Grants Giant Slayer for 24 hours. Charm of Gold Arcane For the next minute, you may cast spells of 3rd level or lower without spending a spell slot by spending 10 gold for each spell level the spell is cast at. Charm of Grave The next time you reach 0 hit points within the next 24 hours, you go to 1 instead. Once you do or 24 hours pass, this effect ends. Charm of Guise Designate a creature or person you can see within 30ft of you. If they’re considered hostile, they must succeed on a Charisma saving throw DC 22 or succumb to this charm for 24 hours. If they’re not hostile, they automatically succumb to this charm. This charm enables you and anything on your person to appear invisible and inaudible to the designated target for the duration. Charm of Harm Evil '''Deal 6d6 Radiant damage to all evil-aligned creatures within 30 ft of you. '''Charm of Harm Good Deal 6d6 Necrotic damage to all good-aligned creatures within 30 ft of you. Charm of Harming Aura You emit an unnatural aura for 1 minute dealing 2d6 damage to any creature who enters or starts their turn adjacent to you. If you’re good aligned, the damage is radiant, neutral is force and evil is necrotic Charm of Healing For the next 10 minutes, you regain 2 hit points at the start of all of your turns. Charm of Healing Storm For the next hour, whenever you roll an even number during an attack roll you heal 1d12 hit points. On an odd roll, the target of your attack heals for that amount instead. Charm of Heavy-Handed For the next 24 hours, you gain the strength and expertise to dual wield 2 handed weapons as if they were light. Charm of Hidden Message You write a calligraphic message that embeds itself into the nearby environment. This message is considered magically hidden except by any number of creatures you designate. You may also designate creatures that would fit within a specific criteria, such as “all good aligned creatures” or “all wizards”. Additionally, while within 30ft of the message all creatures you’ve designated are mentally alerted of the location of the message. Charm of Inquiry You beseech the gods with a one sentence question which their response is limited to one word such as yes, no, a name, etc. Charm of Inspiration For the next minute, you gain 1d10 bardic inspiration die on all skill checks you perform Charm of Light Any number of creatures or objects within 20ft of you succumb to the effects of the Light cantrip. Charm of Locks You magically open a locked mechanism that isn’t magical Charm of Meditation Restore hit points equal to 5 x class level. Requires a ritual that lasts at least 1 minute to use. Charm of Memory You designate an object or unintelligent creature within 5ft of you. You gain sensory information regarding its memories within the past week. This includes what it saw and heard. Charm of Opera You conjure illusions that play out an event you suggest that pertain to an event that might have occurred within the past month at the location around you. This effect continuously repeats for 1 hour or until you dismiss it. If the event you suggest never occurred in the location, you take 1d10 psychic damage and the charm returns to material form. Charm of Opportunity For the next 24 hours, you can perform an infinite number of opportunity attacks. Charm of Panacea All creatures within 60ft of you that are blinded, charmed, deafened, frightened, invisible, paralyzed, petrified or stunned have those conditions instantly removed Charm of Portal A 5x5ft portal conjures in front of you to a place you are highly familiar with. The portal remains open for 1 minute or until you go through it. Charm of Potent Healing Healing spells you cast have their roll results become their maximum for 1 minute. Charm of Recklessness For the next minute, every attack you perform or spell you cast is performed with advantage. However, all attacks performed against you have advantage as well. Charm of Resistance Grants resistance to a specific damage type for 24 hours. Charm of Rest Grants a pool of 5 temporary hit dice that do not recharge and may allow you to have more hit dice than your maximum. Charm of Reverse Healing You designate a creature within 30ft of you that you can see. For the next minute, any healing that target receives is dealt as necrotic damage to them instead Charm of Speed For the next hour, your movement speed is doubled Charm of Spell Fortune You cast a random spell of level 6 or lower from the PHB. If a target other than self is required, it is assigned at random to a creature that you can see other than yourself. Charm of Telepathy For the next 24 hours, you gain telepathy 60ft Charm of Teleportation Storm All creatures other than yourself within 30ft of you magically switch places at random. Afterwards, you may switch places with any of the affected creatures. Charm of the Brawn For the next hour, you may reroll all strength, dexterity and constitution saving throws but must keep the new result after. Charm of the Guardian For the next hour, you may take half of the damage, rounded up, that another creature you can see within 30ft of you suffers. This cannot be used against psychic damage or make you suffer damage that would reduce you to 0 hit points. Damage prevented this way is applied as force damage to you and cannot be reduced. Charm of the Meek '''For the next hour, all non-magical damage you deal during weapon attacks is increased by 2. '''Charm of the Mind For the next hour, you may reroll all intelligence, wisdom and charisma saving throws but must keep the new result after. Charm of Spell Pick any spell in the PHB. The cost of this scroll scales with the spell level. Charm of the Steed You conjure a horse steed out of the air. It is unnaturally long and can fit up to 6 creatures on it. This horse has the stats of a riding horse except it only has 1 hit point and lasts for up to 24 hours or until you dismiss it. Additionally, this horse does not require sustenance and is immune to exhaustion. Charm of Toughness For 24 hours, your hit point maximum increases by twice your level, but you always have 2 death saving throw failures for duration Charm of Truth For the next 24 hours, you are mentally alerted anytime someone speaks a lie within 60ft of you. If you can see the target, you are aware of the specific person who spoke the lie. Charm of Undead You do not need to breathe, require rest, eat or drink for the next 24 hours. You automatically succeed on any check that would inflict a condition relating to sources such as poisons, diseases, being put to sleep, etc. Charm of Unimpeded Force All weapons in all creatures hands other than yourself within 30ft of you magically drop to the ground with unimpeded force.Category:Homebrew